My Heart Is Yours
by Physco Wolf
Summary: Chapter 3 is up. Might be the last chapter. Not sure yet.
1. Chapter 1

Cold rain water poured down on Sara freely as she walked through a grassy field that had a old beat up house. "This is where it all began." Sara said to herself not caring that she was drenched, her black jeans drenched, black leather jacket drenched, and shoes sinking into the wet ground. Sara stared at the house and slowly approached it. She opened the door and saw that everything was just as it was when her father's murder took place. Beer bottles everywhere trash scattered everywhere. She walked into the kitchen and saw the sink filled with unwashed dishes, vodka bottles everywhere shattered glass. She walked into her bedroom and opened the closet, she moved some floor boards and grabbed a box hidden in straw. She opened the box and sat on the floor looking at the pictures she drew, poetry she wrote, and two bracelets that both said 'My heart is yours.' "God I bought these when I was 9." They were blue and a single heart on it. Blue was her favorite color. She looked at some of the pictures she drew and smiled. Rose's, Dragon's, Wolves, Eagle's and Hawk's. The best one she drew was a drawing of a red dragon wrapped around a vodka bottle shattering it. She grabbed some of her poetry and began reading one, "Opened bottle, opened heart, broken spirit holding on tightly, sitting in the dark holding the bottle looking for answers only receiving hits. Blood boiling so hot breaking through the skin, seeping in the floor like water." Sara sadly smiled and put the stuff back in the box. She stood up with the box in hand and looked up at the top shelf. A small teddy bear that was white, well dusty looking now. She grabbed it and put it in her shoe box. She walked towards the door and turned around taking a last look. She then went to the back yard and walked over to the rusty shed. In side was junk old car parts. She walked towards the corner and removed the slabs of broken concrete. She pulled another box but this one was filled with pictures of mostly scenery and of her brother. There was only one of her parents which was of when they there was only her brother. She grabbed the box and left the shed. She then walked over to a tree and set the boxes down. Over the hill that the tree was on was the ocean. She grabbed her digital camera and took several pictures. Even when it was raining it was still beautiful. She grabbed the boxes and walked back to house where she left a tank of gas. She went inside and poured gas inside every room in the house. She exited the house and took one last look, she then lit a match and threw it on the trail of gas. Watching the house burn for a moment and then grabbed the boxes and walked away. Catherine was waiting at the top of a hill for Sara and saw her coming with the house burning in the background. Sara slowly walked up to the car and was greeted by Catherine standing with an umbrella. "You ready to go home?" She asked while pulling Sara into a hug. "In one minute." Sara said as she put the boxes on the ground opening the one with the drawings, poetry, and bracelets. She grabbed the bracelet's and gave one to Catherine. "My heart is yours." She said while putting it on Catherine's wrist. Catherine grabbed the other one and placed it on Sara's wrist, "My heart is yours." They gently kissed and watched the house burn together holding hands


	2. The Ride Home

Sorry for not giving a better summery on what was going on. First time I ever posted something on this site. I don't own any of the CSI characters. So here's what's going on, Sara and Catherine have been together for a year and Sara finally decided it was time to let go of her past. So here's chapter two the drive home.

Sara watched the trees go bye while holding Catherine's hand gently caressing it. They both had smiles on there faces and were content. Catherine would glance over at her lover a couple times and then at the bracelet that Sara had placed on her wrist loving it with every passing moment. Sara could feel Catherine's eyes on her and was becoming slightly worried. "Catherine is there something wrong?" She asked her voice filled with insecurity. Catherine instantly looked over to her with her eyes full of love. "Of course not baby, what gave you that idea?" Catherine asked giving Sara's hand a gently squeeze for comfort.

"No reason just asking." Sara answered while looking at their hands. Catherine brought Sara's hand up to her lips gently kissing it. "I'm sorry was I making you uncomfortable?" Catherine asked with her eyes full of concern. "No, I just thought that I did something wrong." Catherine noticed the fear in Sara's voice and squeezed her hand again. "You could never do something wrong." Catherine assured her while pulling the car over so they could talk. "Sara, Lindsey and I love you for your past, your present, and your future, and there's nothing anybody can do to change that."

Sara had tears falling from her eyes and Catherine gently kissed them away. "I love you." Sara whispered pulling Catherine into a small embrace. "I love you too." Catherine whispered wrapping her arms around Sara gently. "We should get home." Catherine whispered pulling away from Sara cupping Sara's cheek gently. She leaned into Catherine hand taking in the warmth and softness of it. Catherine smiled and turned the car back on. The rest of the ride was silent and Catherine kept holding Sara's hand the whole way to their home. Sara exited the car and smiled at their home. Catherine stood next to her and also smiled at the house remembering when they moved into it.

She grasped Sara's hand and walked up the steps to their home and were instantly greeted by Annie, Lindsey's Golden Retriever. Sara's smile grew wider at the greeting and by the house itself. She wrapped her arms around Catherine and guided them to the couch. Catherine couldn't help but giggle. She had Catherine laying between her legs and wrapped her arms around her protectively. She turned the tv on and switched it to a movie and they silently watched it waiting for Lindsey to come home from school with Annie laying at their feet.


	3. Happy Ending

I'm not sure if this is the last chapter or not. I might add some more but I'm not sure.

Catherine's POV

I hear the sound of the bus hissing and look up at Sara whose half asleep. I smile at the look on her face and gently remove her arms from around my waist so I can unlock the door for Lindsey. Sara instantly wakes up and asks me where I was going and I give her a quick kiss. She smiles and I finally answer her, "I need to unlock the door for Lindsey." She nods and I quickly walk over to the door before Lindsey bangs on it twenty times.

I open the door and she instantly hugs my legs. "Mommy! Where's Sara?" She asks instantly looking around for her while not letting go of my legs. "She's on the couch." I answer her. Annie runs up to Lindsey licking her face and barking happily and I can't help but smile. Sara walks up to Lindsey and gives her hug while crouching down to her level. I watch as they talk and I know that Sara is happy by the look on her face and that certain shine in her chocolate brown eyes. She truly is amazing.


End file.
